ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe/Tropes
The Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe, or as NCAU, is a franchise of films based on Nicktoons franchises produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures.note Starting off with Danny Phantom Returns, the franchise's films have focused on computer-animation as opposed to the traditional and flash animation used ever since the network's run. The films also include new characters, as any typical film adaptation would, and tend to include an antagonist for great measure. Karen Malach, who's producer at Nickelodeon Animation Studio, serves as the sole producer of every single film of the NCAU. Tropes present: * Actionized Adaptation: It depends which movie it is. However, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and Invader Zim are pretty much already action-oriented. * Advertising by Association: In most promotional posters in NCAU's upcoming films, they'll have the tagline, "From the studio that brought you Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". * All-CGI Cartoon: As opposed to the signature hand-drawn or flash animation for the 2D animated shows, the NCAU uses computer-animation to be true to the "cinematic" part of its name. * Ascended Extra: The NCAU tends to have supporting characters from the Nicktoons shows in the main cast. * Big Bad: The NCAU will have an antagonist here and there. * Big Damn Movie: Any of the NCAU films will be like this. * Comic-Book Movies Don't Use Codenames: Averted with Danny Phantom Returns and The Rise of El Tigre, but Teenage Robot Reborn plays it straight with Nora Wakeman no longer calling her robot daughter Jenny by XJ-9. * Canon Foreigner: The movies will include new characters for the most part. Mostly to serve as being part of the main story or as supporting characters in one. * Continuity Reboot: Averted. The CGI films share the same continuity of the Nicktoons shows. * Creator Cameo: A few. ** Butch Hartman, who unfortunately left Nickelodeon in 2018, cameos in Danny Phantom Returns. ** Rob Renzetti cameos as one of the Contraxians in Teenage Robot Reborn. ** Jorge R. Gutierrez has one in The Rise of El Tigre. ** John A. Davis narrates the opening of Jimmy Neutron 2.0. * Darker and Edgier: Most of its films will come across this. * Genre-Busting: Each movie has its own blend of genres that fit the film's story. * Licensed Game: Danny Phantom Returns, Barnyard Moo and Teenage Robot Reborn each have one. * Lighter and Softer: Zim is a certain example. Its premise steps out of the show's dark tone in favor of a more light-hearted and serious story. * Massive Multiplayer Crossover: Averted in any of the movies. However, a stand-alone video game Paramount/Nickelodeon: Alliance has characters from Danny Phantom Returns, Teenage Robot Reborn, The Rise of El Tigre, and Aang. * Merchandise-Driven: The franchise has a flowing line of toys and collectables to promote its movies. * The Movie: The NCAU has films based on Nicktoons properties, as per usual. * Movie Superheroes Wear Black: Danny Phantom in this case. * Nothing Is the Same Anymore: Its films will have this in motion. Mostly done with Danny Phantom Returns and Barnyard Moo. * One Steve Limit: Averted in a sort. We have Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom Returns) and Tuck Carbunkle (Teenage Robot Reborn). * Plot-Mandated Friendship Failure: A few films in this franchise will have this trope. * Prequel: ** Invader Zim's movie Zim serves as a backstory to how Zim became the character we knew today. ** The Fairly OddParents finally gets its theatrical debut entitled The Fairly OddMovie, with the story taking place before the show's sixth season (in other words, before Poof, Sparky, and Chloe became part of the show). * Protagonist Title: Danny Phantom Returns, Teenage Robot Reborn, Aang, The Rise of El Tigre, Zim, Jimmy Neutron 2.0, Doug, and Tak and the Juju. * Ragtag Bunch of Misfits: ** Danny Phantom Returns: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. ** Barnyard Moo: Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Abby. ** Teenage Robot Reborn: Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, and Garr. * Sequel: Barnyard Moo and Jimmy Neutron 2.0 are present in the NCAU. A sheer great thing for anyone that's waited a while for a sequel to any of these movies. * Sequel Hook: Danny Phantom Returns has one where Team Phantom has a Lock and Load Montage and the three members suit up in white jumpsuits to go into the Fenton Ghost Portal. * Soft Reboot: Zim is a visible example. The movie serves as a serious prequel that's Lighter and Softer than Invader Zim. * The Smurfette Principle: ** Teenage Robot Reborn has the eponymous robot Jenny. ** Aang has Katara. * The Stinger: The only one with a post-credits scene is Danny Phantom Returns, with Team Phantom going into the Ghost Zone, decked out in the Fenton jumpsuits. * Team Title: Rocket Power's movie Team Rocket Power. * Two Girls to a Team: ** Sam and Jazz in Danny Phantom Returns. ** Cindy and Libby in Jimmy Neutron 2.0. * "Will Return" Caption: Danny Phantom Returns has a caption after the credits saying, "Team Phantom will return." Notes # Doug is the exception due to now being part of The Walt Disney Company, so Paramount was only allowed to produce alongside Nickelodeon while Disney distributed. Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe Category:Tropes